parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr.
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof in "Thomas and Friends". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Told by Timothy Q. Mouse. Cast: *Casey Jr. (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) # 1 as Thomas *Toyland Express (Babes In Toyland) # 2 as Edward *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) # 3 as Henry *Montana (Play Safe) # 4 as Gordon *Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001) # 5 as James *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) # 6 as Percy *Shelbert (The Little Engine That Could) # 7 as Toby *Toots (Porky's Railroad) # 8 as Duck *Blue and Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) # 9 and 10 as Donald and Douglas *Ivor (Ivor the Engine) # 11 as Oliver *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) # 12 as Emily *Pete (The Little Engine That Could) # 13 as Murdoch *Shawn (The Alphabet Adventure) as Arthur # 14 *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 15 as Molly *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) # 16 as Rosie *Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros) # 17 as Lady *Linus (The Brave Locomotive) # 18 as Stepney *Jake (Budgie) # 19 as Stanley *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could) # 20 as Spencer *Humphrey (The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') # 21 as Boco *Pufle (Steam Train) and Sir Reginald (Madeline) # 22 and 23 as Bill and Ben *Pufferty (Tickety Toc) as Fergus # 24 *Flying Scotsman # 25 as Himself *Eagle # 26 as Himself *Jerry (The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Albert # 27 *Harvey as Himself # 28 *Jerry (The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Porter # 29 *Wilson (Chuggington) # 30 as Salty (Both diesels) *Mellisa (Onion Pacific) # 31 as Mavis (Mellisa and Mavis are both beautiful) *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) # 32 as Devious Diesel *Arry # 33 as Himself *Bert # 34 as Himself *Koko (Chuggington) as Daisy # 35 *D261 # 36 as Himself *D199 # 37 as Himself *Old Stuck Up # 38 as Himself *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 39 as Diesel 10 (Both strong and evil) *Samson (The Brave Locomotive) # 40 as Splatter *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) # 41 as Dodge *Den # 42 as Himself *Dart # 43 as Himself *Paxton # 44 as Himself *Norman # 45 as Himself *Sidney # 46 as Himself *Dennis # 47 as Himself *Derek # 48 as Himself *Bear # 49 as Himself *Works Diesel # 50 as Himself *31120 # 51 as Himself *10751 # 52 as Himself *Minvera (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Pip # 53 *Mary (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Emma # 54 *Wilbert # 55 as Himself *Sixteen # 56 as Himself *The Ballast Speeder # 57 as Himself *Barry as Himself # 58 *The Austerity Engine as Himself # 59 *Toby's Brother Engine # 60 as Himself *The Old Engine # 61 as Himself *The Galaxy Express (The Galaxy Express 999) as Neville # 62 *Speedy McAllister (Chuggington) as Billy # 63 *Old Puffer Pete (Chuggington) # 64 as Whiff (Whiff's voice suits Old Puffer Pete) *Brewster (Chuggington) as Scruff # 65 *Alfred (Porky's Railroad) as Hank # 66 *Zephie (Chuggington) # 67 as Flora - (Both beautiful) *Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 68 as Hiro (Rusty and Hiro are both old) *Jones (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 69 as Charlie *Jebediah (The Little Engine That Could), Jason (Back of the Knodilike), and Johnny (The Brave Engineer) # 70, 71, and 72 as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand's voices suit Jebidiah, Jason, and Johnny, because Johnny can't be Molly, because Molly is a female, and Johnny is a male) *Casey John (Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Timothy # 73 *Emma (Jim Button) # 74 as Belle (Both kind) *Speedy Buggy (Scooby Doo) # 75 as Flynn (Flynn's voice suits Speed Buggy) *Emmet (The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') # 76 as Stafford *Dave (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 77 as Winston *John (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 78 as Gator *Train with Caboose (13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) # 79 as Connor *Train (Anastasia) # 80 as Cailtlin *Adam (The Wind in The Willows) # 81 as Stephen *Jinty # 82 as Himself *Pug # 83 as Himself *Foreign Engines # 84, 85, 86, and 87 as Themselves *Isle of Man # 88 as Himself *Mallard # 89 as Himself *Green Arrow # 90 as Himself *Duchess as Hamilton # 91 as Herself *Iron Duke # 92 as Himself *Other Diesels # 93, 94, and 95 as Themselves *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as Themselves # 96, 97, and 98 *City of Truro # 99 as Himself *Scrap Engines # 100, 101, 102, and 103 as Themselves *Alice # 104 as Herself *Patrick # 105 as Himself *Marlin # 106 as Himself *The Scrapped Tank Engine # 107 as Himself *The Electric Engines # 108, 109, 110, and 111 as Themselves *Eric # 112 as Himself *Adam # 113 as Himself *Lily # 114 as Herself *Colin # 115 as Himself *Peter # 116 as Himself *Shane # 117 as Himself *Geoff # 118 as Himself *A0 Pacifics # 119, 120, 121, and 122 as Themselves *E2s # 123, 124, and 125 as Themselves *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) # 126 as Skarloey (Both smart) *Rasmus (Steam Train) # 127 as Rheneas (Rheneas's voice suits Rasmus) *Little Chug # 128 as Sir Handel (Sir Handel's voice suits Little Chug) *Choo Choo (Choo Choo) # 129 as Peter Sam (Peter Sam's voice suits Choo Choo) *Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan) # 130 as Rusty (Both wise) *Dougal Train (Magic Roundabout) # 131 as Duncan (Both stubborn) *Casey Joe (Joel The Swedish Dragon) # 132 as Duke (Duke's voice suits Alfred) *Eric (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 133 as Mighty *Rodrick (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 134 as Mac *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) # 135 as Luke (Both green) *Ivo Hugh # 136 as Himself *Proteus # 137 as Himself *Circus Train (Scooby Doo) # 138 as Bertram (Bertram's voice suits Circus Train) *Smudger as Himself # 139 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) # 140 as Millie *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) # 141 as Victor (Victor's voice suits Doc) *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Ghost Train # 142 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) # 143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, and 150 as Themselves *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 # 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 156, and 157 as Themselves *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Themselves *Old Slow Coach as Herself *The Toyland Express's Coaches, Hogwarts Express's Coaches, Farnsworth's Coaches, Sir Reginald's Coaches, The Bahia Train's wagons, and Johnny's Mail Cars (Dumbo, Babes in Toyland, Harry Potter 2001 & 2011, The Little Engine That Could, Matilda, The Brave Engineer and The Three Caballeros) as the other coaches *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toad *Hector as Himself *The Spiteful Breakvan as Himself *Scruffey as Himself *The Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Chinese Dragon as Himself *Fred the Orange Car as Himself *Lightning McQueen (Cars) # 158 as Bertie (Both road vehicles) *Mater (Cars) # 159 as Terence (Both vehicles) *Chick Hicks (Cars) # 160 as Trevor (Chick Hicks suits his voice to Trevor) *Lizzie (Cars) # 161 as Caroline *Bulgy # 162 as Himself *George # 163 as Himself *The Horrid Lorries # 164, 165, 166 as Themselves *Butch # 167 as Himself *Thumper # 168 as Himself *Sally (Cars) # 169 as Elizabeth (Both beautiful) *Susie (Susie The Little Blue Coupe) # 170 as Madge *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) # 171 as Harold (Both flying in the air) *Budgie (Budgie) # 172 as Jeremy (Both flying in the air) *Cranky # 173 as Himself *Rocky # 174 as Himself *Merrick # 175 as Himself *Owen # 176 as Himself *Bulstrode # 177 as Himself *Captain # 178 as Himself *Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Max, Monty, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Nelson, Isobella, Patrick, and Byron # 179, 180, 181, 182, 183, 184, 185, 186, 187, 188, 189, and 190 as Themselves *Mickey Mouse (Disney) as Sir Topham Hatt *Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Lady Hatt *Penelope Pitstop (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Dowager Hatt *Croc (Croc 1 and 2) as Mr. Percival *Daisy Duck as Jenny Packard *Simba (The Lion King) as The Foreman *Scarlet (The Brave Locomotive) as Alicia Botti *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Kyndley *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Phineas as Himself *Ferb as The Vicar of Wellsworth *The Quarry Master as Himself *Sir Lowham Hatt as Himself *Farmer Ernest as Farmer Trotter *Jeremiah Jobling as Himself *Ned Flanders as Cyril the Fogman *Old Bailey as Himself *Farmer McColl as Himself *Johnny Bravo as Sir Robert Norramby *Mr. Peter Sam as Himself *Sir Handel Brown I as Himself *Mr. Ivo Hugh as Himself *Mr. Walter Richards as Himself *Mr. Fergus Duncan as Himself *Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Driver and Fireman *Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edward's Driver and Fireman *Quincy & Leo (Little Einsteins) as Henry's Driver and Fireman *Knuckles and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gordon's Driver and Fireman *Popeye and Bluto (Popeye) as James's Driver and Fireman *Rocko and Sheila (Rocko's Modern Life) as James's Driver and Fireman *Barney and BJ (Barney) as Toby's Driver and Fireman *Porky Pig (Porky's Railroad) and Fix It Felix Jr. (Tonic Trouble) as Duck's Driver and Fireman *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, and Slippy Toad (Star Fox) as Donald and Douglas's Drivers and Firemen *Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine) and Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) as Oliver's Driver and Fireman *Ash Ketchum and May Maple (Pokemon) as Emily's Driver and Fireman *Wreck It Ralph (Wreck It Ralph) and Yoshi (Mario) as Murdoch's Driver and Fireman *Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia (Star Wars) as Arthur's Driver and Fireman *Numbuh One and Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two as Molly's Driver and Fireman *Quincy & Leo (Little Einsteins), Thomas (Thomas Junior), Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer), Porky (Porky's Railroad), Little Tim (Play Safe), Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine), Popeye (Popeye), Bluto (Popeye), Thomas and Emily (Thomas Bash), Thomas (Thomas 1), Thomas and Edward (Super Thomas Galaxy), Henry (The Brave Locomotive), Thomas (Super Thomas Galaxy 2), Stepney (Stepney Bandicoot), Thomas (Thomas Bandicoot 1, 2, and 3), James and Henry (Super Thomas Sunshine), Rayman and Tarayzan (Rayman and Super Thomas 64), and Thomas and Stanley (The Casey Jr Circus Train Show) as Other Drivers and Firemen *Isabella, Candance, Ly the Fairy, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Cynder, Elora, Zoe, Bianca, Paulina, Dixie Kong, Candy Kong, Tiny Kong, Wrinkley Kong, Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy, and Birdo (Phineas & Ferb, Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro Donkey Kong, & Mario) as The Dutch Girls *Eddie (Maisy Mouse) as The Elephant Special Guests From Shining Time Station *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Alec Baldwin) - Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Stacy Jones - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) *Schemer - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Tanya - Tily (Rayman) *Matt - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Harry Cupper - Hunter (Spyro the Dragon) *Billy Twofeathers - Tricky (Star Fox) *Dan - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Becky - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Kara - Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *JB King - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Tito Swing - Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble) *DiDi - Suzy (Tonic Trouble) *Grace - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros) *Tex - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Rex - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Midge Smoot - Wendy O' Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Mayor Flopdinger - Globox (Rayman) *Ginny - Uglette (Rayman) *Vickie - Razorwife (Rayman) *Schemee - Grumpy (Snow White) *Buster the Bully - Andre (Rayman) *Evil Worker 1 - Evil Rayman *Evil Worker 2 - Evil Globox *Felix - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Barton Winslow - Mr. Dumpty (Babes in Toyland) *Mr. Nicholas - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin - Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) *Tucker - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Midge Smoot's Granddaughters - Cream and Cosmo (Sonic) *Hobart Hume - Gaul The Dark Master (Spyro the Dragon) *Edmund - Uncle Chuck (Sonic) *Rusty - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *Prince Michael Mikey - Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty) *The Queen - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Amazo the Great - Merlin (Looney Tunes) *Bull - Henchmen 800 (Rayman) *Biff - Henchmen 1000 (Rayman) *Kit - Pauline (Super Mario Bros) *Max - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Ned Kincaid - Rayman (Rayman) *Mr. Conductor's Sister - Betilla (Rayman) *Schemer's Mother (If Schemer's Mother had appeared in STS episodes) - Ly the Fairy (Rayman) *Robby the Robot - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened To Robot Jones?) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Casey Jr & Friends Characters Song: *The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Down by the Docks Scenes *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 1: The Season 3 Intro, The Island of Sodor Season 8 Introduction, and Casey Junior Gets Tricked (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 2: Toyland Express Helps Out (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 3: Cranky Bugs (USA): *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 4: Georgia's Special Carnival *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 5: Casey Junior and the Circus (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 6: Rustee's Rails Special Coal (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 7: Blue and Huey (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 8: Trouble For Casey Junior (USA): *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 9: Rustee Rails and The Flying Weasel Kipper (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 10: Better View For Montana (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 11: Casey Junior and the Missing Christmas Tree (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 12: Speed Buggy in Fire Fighter Weasel (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 13: Rustee Rails and the Elephant (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 14: Casey Junior, Tootle, and the Old Slow Coach (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 15: Shelbert and the Windmill *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 16: Tootle and the Carnival (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 17: Dream On (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 18: Shelbert the Red Engine and Zephie the Tramcar (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 19: Casey Junior Goes Fishing (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 20: Passengers and Polish (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 21: Better Late Than Never (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 22: Tootle Proves A Point (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 23: Casey Junior and Lightning McQueen's Big Race (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 24: Casey Junior Breaks The Rules (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 25: Koko (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 26: Old Iron (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 27: Harry Hogwarts Goes Buzz Buzz (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 28: Wrong Road (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 29: The Christmas Tree Express (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 30: Casey Jr, Tillie, and the Snowplough (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 31: Casey Junior and Linus (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 32: Pop Goes The Silver Fish (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 33: Tenders and Turntables (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 34: Steamroller (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 35: Bye, George! (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 36: A Cow On The Line (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 37: Horrid Lorries (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 38: Toyland Express's Expilot (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 39: Casey Junior, Tootle, and The Dragon (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 40: Something in the Air (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 41: Tracy's Special Special (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 42: Toyland Express the Really Useful Engine (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 43: Tillie's New Coaches (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 44: Casey Junior's Anthem, We Love You! *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 45: The Whistle Song. *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 46: Accidents Will Happen! *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 47: Mickey Mouse! *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 48: Tootle's Seaside Trip! *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 49: Pedro the Aeroplane *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 50: Blue's Duck? *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 51: Come For The Ride! *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 52: It's Great To Be An Engine! *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 53: He's A Really Useful Engine! *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 54: Fantasyland's Song *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 55: Fantasyland's Railway Song *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 56: Silver Fish Does It Again *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 57: Mellisa *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 58: Blue's Duck *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 59: All At Sea *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 60: Shelbert's Tightrope *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 61: Rustee Rails's Forest *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 62: A Big Day For Casey Junior *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 63: Silver Fish's Devious Deeds *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 64: A Close Shave For Toots *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 65: Casey Jr Saves The Day *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 66: Escape *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 67: It's Only Snow *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 68: What's the Matter with Rustee Rails? *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 69: Tow Mater *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 70: Casey Jr and the Conductor *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 71: The Runaway *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 72: Trouble in the Shed *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 73: Tootle Runs Away *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 74: Grandchuff *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 75: Sleeping Beauty *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 76: Bulldog *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 77: Down The Mine *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 78: Casey Junior Comes To Breakfast *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 79: Tootle's Predicament *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 80: Toots Takes Charge *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 81: The Deputation *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 82: The Shuntersel *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 83: Dougal Train Gets Spooked *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 84: Ned Flanders, The Fogman *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 85: Casey Jr and the Special Letter *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 86: Too Hot For Casey Junior *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 87: Peace and Quiet *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 88: Tootle's Chocolate Crunch *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 89: Steam Lokey and the Boulder *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 90: A Bad Day For Little Chug *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 91: Special Funnel *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 92: Casey Junior and the New Engine *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 93: Trust Casey Junior *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 94: Foolish Freight Cars *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 95: Minnie Mouse's Birthday Party *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 96: Tootle Takes A Plunge *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 97: Special Attraction *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 98: Casey Junior, Tootle, and the Mail Train *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 99: Busy Going Backwards *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 100: Bulgy Rides Again, Roll Call, and The Season 6 Ending Credits Films *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version) *On Site With Casey Jr *Engines and Escapades (Casey Jr Version) *The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) *Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) *Toy Island Rescue *Splish Splash Splosh! (Casey Jr version) *Day of the Evil Engines *Casey Jr in Charge *Rescue on the Rails (Casey Jr Version) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr version) *School House Delivery (Casey Jr version) *Wobbly Whistles and Wheels (Casey Jr version) *King of the Railway (Casey Jr version) *The Casey Jr Way *Tale of The Brave (Casey Jr version) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs